Lila Rossi
'Lila Rossi '''is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Physical appearance Lila is a slender teenage girl of average height with olive green eyes and long, hip-length chestnut brown hair with bangs similar to a horse mane. Her hair is loosely tied at the tips with orange bands where she has two shorter strands of hair. Civilian attire She has red-orange wristbands on her right arm. She wears a red-orange jacket over a dark gray romper that has tiny white spots. Additionally, she wears light gray tights and brown high heel boots. As Volpina Volpina wears an orange mask with black edges, and her hair bands are black. On top of her head, two fake orange ears with white and black insides are attached. The top of her hair is black and then quickly ombrés down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white. She also has orange lipstick. The necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it is worn around her neck. Her outfit is orange with a white section going down the front. Wrapped around her waist is an orange sash that looks like a fox tail. The edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms have black lines, and her forearms and lower legs are solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with an orange fox foot printed on each. Her weapon is a replica of the flute staff. As Chameleon After being akumatized into Chameleon, she retains her normal form. However, with her shape-shifting abilities, she can change it into whatever she kisses. She took the form of Adrien, a little boy, Cat Noir and even an oyster. Personality Lila is proud and loves attention, which she is willing to obtain by lying. This even means going beyond words to support her lies, like buying a necklace that looks like the Fox Miraculous to convince Adrien telling that she is a descendant of the fox-themed superhero. She gets jealous if someone gets more attention or love than her and doesn't like it when someone reveals that her lies aren't true, showing no remorse for lying in the first place. If anyone attempts to expose her, she won't hesitate to try to make them miserable or break them down just to get them out of her way. She also doesn't take advice from those who try to make peace with her or encourage her to be honest like Ladybug or Adrien. Lila doesn't easily forgive people who she feels wronged her, as she is still furious at Ladybug for ratting her out harshly and ruining her chance to woo Adrien. Asides her lying ability, her desire for vengeance is so great that Gabriel Agreste actually decided to form a formal alliance with her, not just akumatize her. As Volpina, her personality is still intact, while additionally determined to get revenge on Ladybug. Wanting to make Ladybug suffer, she nearly convinced Ladybug to give up her earrings twice, almost tricking her with illusions of people she threatened to hurt, like civilians and Adrien. As Chameleon, because she is akumatized voluntarily, her personality still remains the same, using her powers to get even with the ones that she believes wronged her, like when she takes Adrien's form to make him look bad and at the same time to lead Ladybug into a "trap". Her desire to defeat Ladybug is so great that she rather advance to battle her than take an unconscious Cat Noir's Miraculous to Hawk Moth. Trivia *She is voiced by Lisa Kay Jennings. *She will be an enemy of Tino Tonitini, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants and their friends in [[Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir|''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir]]. Gallery Volpina Square.png|As Volpina Chameleon Adrien Square.png|As Chameleon Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Kion's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulators Category:Frauds Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Selfish characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Lisa Kay Jennings Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:Orange Characters Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Secondary Characters Category:In love heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:In love villains Category:In love characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Fourth Girlfriends Category:Archenemy Category:Arch rivals Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Female Characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Lairs Category:Family of a Villain Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Non-Disney villainess Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Idiots Category:Clones Category:Annoying characters Category:Angry characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Supervillains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Villains who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Lisa Kay Jenning Category:Italian-Accented characters Category:Students Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Jealousy Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Copy Cat Characters Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Grey Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Lovers Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Bad characters Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains